El la filmserio
by Cary
Summary: Romanigo de la epizodoj de la nova serio.


** Naskita Denove  
**

Antaŭe, en _'Vojkruciĝo'_:

_Ŝi vekiĝis kaj etendiĝis, konfuzanta, ne certa pri la eventoj._

_"Kio okazis?" ŝi demandis._

_"Ĉu vi ne memoras?" respondis la Doktoro._

_"Ŝajnas... Estis tiu kantado..."_

_"Prave, mi kantis kanton kaj la Dalekoj fuĝis!"_

_"Mi estis hejme," memoris Roz', pli kaj pli konfuza. "Ne, mi ne estis. Mi estis en la TARDIS' kaj estis tiu lumo. Mi ne povas memori pli." Provante memori kion okazis poste, ŝi ne rimarkis la oran lumon kiu dolĉe radiis el la mano de la Doktoro. Li turnis sin al ŝi kaj rigardis ŝin kun afabla, malĝoja rideto._

_"Roz' Tyler," li diris. "Mi volis konduki vin al tiom multaj lokoj. Barcelona. Ne la urbo Barcelona, la planedo Barcelona, vi ŝatus ĝin, fantasta loko! Ili havas hundojn kiuj ne havas nazon!" Li ridis al lia ŝerco, sed ŝajnas iom devige. "Imagu kiom da fojoj vi rakontus tiun ŝercon kaj ankoraŭ estus amuza!"_

_"Do, kial ni ne povas iri?" ŝi demandis._

_"Eble vi iros, kaj eble mi iros, sed ne tiel."_

_"Kion vi diras ne havas sencon."_

_"Kion mi diras eble neniam plu havos sencon. Eble mi havos du kapojn, aŭ ne kapon! Imagu min, sen kapo. Kaj ne diru ke estus plibonigo! Sed estas iomete malstabila, tiu procezo." Subite li estis serioza, kaj Roz' iĝis maltrankvila. "Oni neniam scias kion oni ricevos!" Tute post tio, granda lumo eskapis lian korpon, kaj la Doktoro ŝajnis dolori._

_"Doktoro!" ŝi ekkriis._

_"Ne proksimiĝu!"_

_"Diru al mi kio okazas!" zorgeme demandis Roz'._

_"Mi absorbis la tutan energion de la tempvortico, kaj neniu povas fari tion. Ĉiuj ĉeloj el mia korpo estas mortantaj."_

_"Nu, ĉu vi ne povas fari ion?" ŝi demandis, fidante ke li sciis kion fari, kiel ĉiam._

_"Jes, mi faras tion nun! Templordoj havas tiun etan mistifikon. Estus, nu... ia maniero fraŭdi morton. Sed... tio signifas ke mi ŝanĝos. Mi ne plu revidos vin, ne tiel, ne kun tiu stulta vizaĝo. Kaj, antaŭ ol mi devas foriri..."_

_"Ne diru tion!"_

_"Roz'..." li paŭzis, serĉante ĝustajn vortojn, vortojn kiuj komfortos ŝin, "antaŭ ol mi devas foriri, mi nur volas diri al vi, vi estis fantasta. Tute fantasta! Kaj, ĉu vi scias? Ankaŭ mi!"_

_Ŝi ridetis al liaj vortoj. Ŝi ankoraŭ estis maltrankvila, li provis diri ion, klarigi ion, kaj ŝi konsciis ke ŝi ne komprenis _kion_. Li diris ke li estis mortanta, tio estis adiaŭaĵo, sed li ne agis kiel se tiu gravis, kaj tion ŝi ne povis kompreni. Sed ŝi fidis lin, kaj se li estis forta pri tio, ankaŭ ŝi povas esti tia._

_Lia korpo ŝajnis eksplodi en ora lumego. Blindigata, ŝi malantaŭeniris kaj fermis la okulojn, protektante ilin el la tro forta lumo per sia brako. Post kelkaj sekundoj, ŝi kuraĝis rigardi, sed ŝi nur povis vidi lumaĵon en formo de korpo, kie antaŭe staris la Doktoro._

_Kaj, tiel rapide kiel la eksplodo komenciĝis, ĝi haltis, kaj nova viro staris tie, surhavante la vestojn de la Doktoro, unue ŝajnante iomete ŝancelanta, sed li rapidege stabiliĝis._

_"Saluton," la stranga viro diris al ŝi, kaj tuj poste li ignoris ŝin, kvazaŭ io grava trapasis lian menson. "Bone..." Li gutis. "Novaj dentoj, estas stranga." Lia atento denove turniĝas al Roz'. "Do, kion mi diris? Oh, prave, Barcelona!"_

~o~

La viro direktiĝis al la konzolo kaj komencis puŝi butonojn, kiel sciis funkciigi la tempmaŝinon. "Je la sesa horo," li anoncis dum turni instrumentojn, "mardo, oktubro, 5006. Survoje al Barcelona!" Li turniĝis al ŝi kun fiera rideto. "Diru al mi, kiel mi aspektas?" li demandis antaŭ ol tuj ŝangi lia opinion. "Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne. Ne. Ne diru min." Li komencis inspekti sin. "Ni vidu... du kruroj, du brakoj, du manoj... malfortetaĵo en la manradiko... Hararo!" li ĝoje kriis. "Mi ne estas senhara! Ohh, longa hararo," li mire aldonis. Roz' restis tie, rigardante lin kiel frenezulon, ne komprenante kio okazis. Kiom ŝi deziris ke la Doktoro estu tie! Kio okazis al li? Kie li estis?

La strangulo daŭrigis sian inspekto, kiel li ne sciis kia li aspektis. "Vangharoj! Mi havas vangharojn! Oooh, vere malbona haŭto... Iomete pli maldika," li diris frapante sian ventron, "estas stranga." Ne nur lia maldikeco estis stranga! "Donu al mi tempon, mi alkutimiĝos." Li paŭzetis kaj aldonis plej serioze: "Mi havas haŭtmakulon. Mi povas senti ĝin. Inter miaj skapoloj, estas haŭtmakulo." Ŝajnis ke tio le plaĉis al li. "Bone, mi ŝatas haŭmakulon." Aŭ eble ne. Li finis sian inspekton kun granda rideto kaj denove turniĝis al ŝi. "Ek! Diru al mi, kion vi pensas?"

"Kiu vi estas?" demandis Roz' per malforta voĉo.

"Mi estas la Doktoro." li respondis konsternita.

"Ne, kie li estas? Kie estas la Doktoro? Kion vi faris al li?" Roz' retrovis sian kutiman kuraĝon. Lia stranga konduto ne igis ŝin stupida. La Doktoro bezonis ŝin kaj ŝi ne elrevigis lin!

"Vi vidis min... Mi ŝanĝis, ĝuste antaŭ vi." li provis klarigi.

Tio ne havis sencon laŭ Roz'. "Mi vidis lin, kvazaŭ eksplodante kaj poste... vi anstataŭis lin kiel... teletransporto, aŭ transmato aŭ korpointerŝanĝo aŭ io..." Li restis senmova dum ŝi proksimiĝis al li, li ne sciis kion diri por konvinki ŝin. Ŝi puŝis lin kiel por konfirmi ke li vere ĉeestis. "Vi ne trompas min. Mi vidis ĉiaspecajn aferojn. Nanogenojn, Gelsojn, Slizinojn." Ideo venis al ŝi. "Oh Dio mia, vi estas Slizino!"

"Mi ne estas Slizino." li kviete respondis.

"Redonu lin! Mi avertas vin, redonu la Doktoron, nun!" ŝi minacis.

"Roz', estas mi," li provas denove. "Honeste, estas mi. Mi estis mortanta. Por savi mian vivon, mi ŝanĝis mian korpon, ĉiujn ĉelojn. Sed... ankoraŭ estas mi."

"Ne eblas."

Li proksimiĝis al ŝi. Nun li sciis kion diri por persvadi ŝin. Li rigardis ŝin rekte en la okuloj kaj diris:

"Nu, kiel mi povas memori tion. La tute unua vorto kiun mi diris al vi. Kaptitaj en tiu kelo, ĉirkaŭitaj per manekenoj... uh, tiom longe antaŭe... Mi prenis vian manon", kaj dum li parolis, li ja prenis ŝian manon. "Mi diris unu vorton. Nur unu vorton. Mi diris... " li drame paŭzis. "'Fuĝu!'"

"Doktoro..." mallaŭte diris Roz'. Ŝi ne povis kredi... sed neniu alia sciis pri tiuj eventoj, ne tiom detale kaj... se iu povas fari ion _tiel_ nenormalan, estas la Doktoro.

"Saluton!" li respondis, ekzakte kiel li faris je tiu unua fojo, kiam li prezentis sin al ŝi.

"Oh Dio..."

"Kaj ni neniam haltis, ĉu ne?" Li kuris al la konzolo. Li neniam estis tiom energia post regenero antaŭe. "Tra la tuta universo!" Li turnis butonojn kaj tiris levierojn. "Fuĝi, fuĝi, fuĝi!" Li denove turnis sin al ŝi kiam memoro venis al li. "Iam ni devis salti. Ĉu vi memoras? Saltadi unupiede? Jes? Ĉiuj tiuj saltoj? Ĉu vi memoras forsalti? Jes? Saltadi? Ne?" Li trankviliĝis kiam li rimarkis ke ŝi klare ne memoris, aŭ eble la memoro ne estis kio pli gravis al ŝi nun.

"Ĉu vi povas reiĝi kiel vi estis?" ŝi demandis, efektive kvietigante lin.

"Ĉu vi volas tion?" Ĉiufoje estas la problemon kun regenero. Ĉu liaj akompanantoj akceptos la novan lin? Sed estis la unua fojo ke tiu timo konkretiĝis.

"Jes."

"Oh."

"Ĉu vi povas?" ŝi insistis.

"Ne... Ĉu vi volas foriri?" li demandis. Li ne rajtis restigi ŝin kun li se ŝi ne povis akcepti kiun kaj kion li estas, sed la ideo perdi ŝin estis korŝira.

"Ĉu vi volas ke mi foriru?"

"Ne! Sed..." Pro ŝia respondo, ŝajnis ke ŝi volis resti. Sed eble iom da tempo por stabiligi la regeneron faros bonon al ambaŭ el ili. "Estas via elekto, se vi volas iri hejmen. Nuligu Barcelona." Li faris la necesaj adaptoj dum li parolis. "Ŝanĝu al Londono, la Povel-kvartalo. Ahh, ni diru, la 24-a de decembro. Konsideru tion kiel Kristnaskan donacon Jen."

"Mi iros hejmen." Roz' ne aspektis kontenta pri tio.

"Se vi volas," li pacigis ŝin. "Kun via panjo, ĉio atendas... fiŝoj kaj fritoj, kolbasoj kaj kaĉo, fazeoloj sur tostoj... Ne! Kristnasko!" li memoris. "Meleagro! Tamen... konante vian patrinon, nuskpano pli taŭgus." Li provis ŝercon, kaj ŝajnis ke li havis sukceson. "Ĉu tio estas rideto?"

"Ne," ŝi neis.

"Tio estis rideto..." li insistis.

"Ne, tute ne," ŝi obstine respondis.

"Vi ridetis!" li moketis.

"Ne, mi ne ridetis." Nu, ne estis tiom amuze se ŝi rifuzis koncedi ke li pravis.

"Oh, bonvolu, mi nur ŝanĝiĝis, mi ne..." Li subite gruntis samtempe ol la TARDIS' skuiĝis.

"Kio?"

"Mi diris ke mi ne..." Denove li gruntis dum la TARDIS skuiĝis pli forte. "Uh, oh..."

"Ejj... Ĉu vi fartas bone?" demandis Roz', maltrankvila.

Li elspiris ian oran nubon.

"Kio estis tio?" demandis Roz'.

"Oh. La ŝanĝo iĝas malbona..." Denove li interrompiĝis. Li aspektis ege suferi.

"Eble ni devus reiri al la satelito," proponis Roz'. "Ni trovu Kapitano Ĝak', li scios kion fari!"

"Gah, li estas okupata!" Vidi Ĝak' estis _ĝuste_ kion li ne volis fari. Li havis kialojn forlasis lin - koncedita, ne tre bonajn kialojn, sed tio ne estis la problemo. Kaj la fido de Roz' je Ĝak' (kaj li konsideris tion kiel malfido je _li_) doloretis. "Li havas multajn farendajn aferojn por rekonstrui la Teron." Butono el la konzolo subite ŝajni voki lian atenton. Li ne rekonis ĝin, kaj la emo uzi ĝin iĝis pli kaj pli forta. Li sciis ke ne estis bona ideo puŝi nekonatajn butonojn en la TARDIS', tio povis fini terure malbone sed... "Mi ne uzis tiun de jaroj!" Li cedis kaj tuj la TARDIS' skuegiĝis, faligante lin kaj Roz'.

"Kion vi faras?" ŝi malserene demandis.

"Grandiĝas nian rapidon. Jen!" Li turnis pli da butonoj kaj puŝis levierojn kiel maniulo. "Mia belega ŝipo, eku! Pli rapide! Bona knabino! Pli rapide, ĉu vi volas rompi la templimiton?"

"Haltu!" ordonis Roz'.

"Ne estu tiom senspirita, amuziĝu! Ni ŝiru tra tiu vortico!" Li trankviliĝis dum nelonge kaj provis klarigi kio okazis, eĉ se li sciis ke tio ne komfortos ŝin. "Regeneracio iĝas malbone, mi ne povas hatligi min! Ah, mia kapo!" Li ankoraŭ gruntis, kaj denove freneziĝis. "Pli rapide! Ni malfermu tiujn motorojn!" Alarmoj sonis.

"Kio estas tio?" maltrankviliĝe demandis Roz'.

"Kraŝo!" li ride respondis.

"Faru ion!" ŝi kriis al li.

"Tro malfrue, mi plu kontrolas nenion!" Li kuris ĉirkaŭ la konzolo, saltante kaj ridante, tute ne zorgante pri la danĝeron.

"Vi mortigos nin!" Roz' rimarkigis lin, esperante sen granda espero ke tiu kvietigos lin.

"Tenu vin firme!" li avertis ŝin dum pli forta alarmo sonis. "Jen ni! Kristnaska antaŭvespero!"


End file.
